The present invention relates to a burglar alarm system for an electronic apparatus with a slot.
Expensive electronic apparatus, such as notebooks computers, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, video cameras, spectrophotometers, waveform monitors and etc., commonly have a slot for receiving a diskette or a card. These expensive electronic apparatus tend to be stolen due to the common characteristics of small size and high value. However, the known alarm system usually requires the above mentioned electronic apparatus to have some modifications. Therefore, a easy and use-friendly alarm system is required.